


The Runway Looks

by GeekMom13



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Yuri gets tired of the comments on his makeup after WTTM, and seeing a similar trend with comments on Georgi's makeup, he decides to agree to a contract that has been offered to him a few times.But only if they accept his rinkmate and friend, Georgi on the contract too





	The Runway Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Eclair wanted:  
> maybe georgi and yuri as beauty bloggers (or watching beauty bloggers) and bonding over eye makeup - if you're up for that
> 
> I honestly do not know how contracts work beyond occasional free merch. so _pretend for a moment_ that this is totally how it works, okay? OKAY!

“Zhora! Let me  _ in _ already.”

Georgi looked at the clock- Yuri better have a good reason for a three-am wakeup on their off day. He opened the door to find Yuri with a roll-behind case and his laptop bag. 

“ _ We _ are going to work on our makeup skills.”

“Yura, do you know what time it is?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

Georgi sighed and let him in, better than waking the neighbors. He followed Yuri into the living room, where he was already setting up his laptop and making a place to sit in front of the tote.

“Okay, Zhora. I spent the last few hours organizing this thing, and we are going to work on our looks until there’s no more talk of  _ raccoon eyes _ or  _ makeup more tragic than your backstory. _ ”

“What?”

“I called in a favor. They’ve been dying to get me as the new face of their  _ sweatproof, sports-proof makeup line _ and I finally said yes.” 

“Yura, you’ve been talking about not wanting to be seen as the Russian Fairy anymore- this is the exact opposite.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I had my rules. If anyone even  _ suggests  _ I wear wings, I’m out. And glitter is on an approval basis.” 

Georgi laughed. 

“So, they sent me this starter kit. I have to get a good photo of it all set up  _ without _ logos for a teaser sometime tonight. And they want me to post a few photos of me using it over the next few weeks, hopefully one good one tonight.” 

“And you’re here because?” Really, it was three am and Georgi was  _ not  _ in the mood to celebrate a new contract like they usually did.

Yuri smiled, “ _ Because _ I was given the chance to invite a friend on the contract.”

“None of my sponsors have ever offered me that, Yura. What did you do?”

Yuri blushed and worked on setting up the full set, moving things around to get the perfect shot, “I don’t know why they care about the logos showing. I mean, they’re the only cosmetics with this green on all their gear.” 

“ _ Yura. _ ”

“Tsch,  _ fine _ Zhora. I told them if they wanted me, you were coming too.” Yuri was posting the photo on Instagram, tagging it with a few things. 

Georgi shook his head but sat on the floor next to Yuri. He knew it was pointless to argue when Yuri did something nice, “So, what did they send?” 

“Well, my kit might be a bit light for you for this stuff-” he pointed to the foundations and concealers, “But the eye stuff should be fine. Your kit will come in the next few days. Contract too.” 

Georgi was looking it all over, there was a good $500 in makeup if it was the cheap stuff he got for his last routine. And, judging by most of Yuri’s other sponsors, this was nowhere near as cheap.

They spent a while trying to find the looks Yuri wanted to try first- both were runway looks from Fashion Week in Paris. The color was bold, but didn’t require fake lashes, which Yuri had apparently banned from his kit. 

Yuri pulled out a teal and a nice deep purple, holding them up to Georgi’s face before scowling and pulling out a brighter purple. A small nod and the two shades were shoved into his hands along with a shade that matched his skin tone with a little added sparkle. 

Yuri grabbed a few different shades of green- ranging from his eye color to almost black, grabbing his brushes and pressing play on Georgi’s tutorial.

“Now, just sit still. First I’ll do yours and then you can do mine. We’ll work on doing our own later, but for this- so it looks the best on Instagram, this will be easier.” 

Georgi nodded and watched as the guy on the screen would give an instruction-  _ first apply the base coat of whatever matches your skin best!  _ and Yuri would pause it, glancing from him to the screen and gently applying the makeup. His phone kept lighting up with Instagram notifications- even at almost four in the morning, his angels were going wild over the news. 

He had his upper part of lid painted purple, fading with the skin tone sparkles and below the crease painted teal. Both colors had been applied following the curve of his eyelid, a sharp point near the edge of his eye.

Underneath his eyes had the same teal, lining it thinly and ending in a point. Black mascara topping off the look. Yuri had carefully kept the bottom line of the purple very crisp, using a finishing spray to keep it in place. 

“Okay, Zhora. We’ll wait on lipstick so it doesn’t smudge. Do you want to see it now, or when it’s all done?” 

“I think I’ll wait.” 

Yuri nodded and pulled up the tab with his makeup. He grabbed another set of brushes and handed it all over to Georgi, wiggling a bit as he sat in front of his friend. 

Georgi followed the directions carefully, covering Yuri’s eyelid and up above his brow, gently rubbing the green into his eyebrows as well, making half of a butterfly’s wing on each eye. It was green on the outer edges, all along his eyes and under, but right near his eyes, it blended into the almost black, the final touch being a thin line of black that curled down from each tear duct, barely avoiding the bridge of his nose. 

Yuri’s lipstick was easier, a light green with gloss over it, so Georgi put it on him right away. 

Yuri mixed up two powders with some matte gloss for Georgi, slowly drawing a line across his lips diagonally, filling the top with the purple he selected and the bottom with the teal. 

“Okay, no moving your lips now until I get a good photo.” 

Georgi nodded and Yuri slid open the back of the case, plugging in a round light and pointing it towards Georgi. He went through a few poses and walked behind Georgi to move the furniture before finally flipping his phone to show him. 

“Okay, if you like it, thumbs up, then we’ll talk a few selfies, then you can talk then take mine.” 

Georgi gave a thumbs up. Yuri was always good with angles so he ended up looking like a professional had posed him.

Soon enough their photos were all up on Instagram and Georgi was smiling as the notifications rolled in and Yuri fell asleep on his couch.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing discord server. Feel free to join me and some of my friends! We're pretty chill and I'm always up for talking about stories/requests.](https://discord.gg/VJfABXv)  
>  OR  
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
